1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for people movers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety device for escalators and moving sidewalks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously known safety devices for people movers are no longer considered optimal, particularly with respect to meeting requirements (which are constantly becoming stricter) for improving people movers such as escalators and moving sidewalks. Since vertical forces in addition to horizontal forces occur in the region of the comb segment and the carrier plate, and different sensitivities for the horizontal and vertical forces are required for causing an emergency shut off, and an improvement of previously known safety devices for people movers is needed.